


Switcheroo

by umbreonblue



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Switched Roles, little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: AU. What if Hanasaki and Kobayashi switched roles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just something on my mind, but am not willing to continue as I'm out of ideas for this one.

Kobayashi Yoshio was a normal boy in the Boys' Detective Club. He was rather good at it. Until one day…

While on a case to find a lost dog, in an abandoned building, he finds a messy haired brunet boy with sky blue eyes, wearing baggy clothes, and looking like he'd been starving.

The dog yapped, then jumped towards the brunet. The brunet glared at the noisy dog, saying in a commanding tone, "Stop!" The dog stops, "Sit!" and the dog obeys.

Kobayashi was amazed at the brunet for stopping the dog. However, when the dog takes a step forward, a wind came out of nowhere, knocking the dog back a bit, hurting its paw. Now, Kobayashi was even more amazed, this time at the brunet.

"Get that dog out of here, please," the brunet asks Kobayashi nicely, but in a commanding tone, sitting on the floor, not minding the small bit of blood.

"Uh… OK," Kobayashi says, picking up the dog and leaving. As he walks, he thinks about the brunet, about how amazing that encounter was. 'His eyes are pretty,' is what he thinks, but that just made Kobayashi even more interested in the brunet.

When Kobayashi returns the dog, he sees both the owner and the dog happily reunited. Going home, the brunet he'd met today was on his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the brunet was thinking of moving away from the building. Just thinking about that white haired boy coming back to look for him was worrying. 'I hope the dog got home safe,' he thinks as he walks out of the building, and into the crowd. Slipping into an alley, he checks the wallets he'd pick pocketed, taking only what he needed for food.

Sighing, he leaves the wallets on the ground, putting the money in his pockets before leaving the alley, and running off towards a vending machine. He gets some well deserved food for his trouble. After, he thinks he'll stay the night in that building, then move onto somewhere else. 'I have to keep moving. Otherwise, I'll just run into that guy again. That'll probably be troublesome.'

Sighing again, he goes back to that building, lays down inside the Ferris Wheel cart, letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
